1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of speech recognition, and more particularly, to a user interface to a speech recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speech recognition system (SRS), whether used as a stand-alone system or as an integrated component of another application program, can provide users with a large amount of information relating to the operation and usage of the SRS. For example, a SRS can provide users with different word alternatives, various help screens, listings of available speech commands, as well as historical information relating to the current speech recognition session. Typically, information provided by the SRS can be displayed within a series of floating windows. Often, each window is used to present a particular view, which in turn displays particular information relating to that view. For example, one floating window can display a correction view wherein alternate words are presented; a second floating window can display a help view wherein one or more possible speech commands are presented; and yet a third floating window can display a history view wherein previously used speech commands are presented. Additional floating windows can be used to display other views and other information associated with the SRS.
The technique of using multiple floating windows to provide users with information, however, can have several disadvantages. One disadvantage arises from the fact that floating windows typically exist in a layer above all other windows, including the primary application window, i.e. the dictation window or main workspace of a speech-enabled application. Accordingly, when open, floating windows cover large portions of the screen thereby obscuring the underlying view of the workspace. As more floating windows are displayed, less of the underlying view can be seen by the user. Although multiple floating windows can waste screen real estate and result in a significant amount of “screen clutter”, oftentimes a floating window must be open for a user to access the information or functionality associated with that particular floating window.